O bastante
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Não era muito, mas era o bastante. - HaoxAnna - dedicada a tia Cookie - oneshot. Uma sátira a minha fic chamada The Black Rose e, também, uma continuação.


_**O bastante.**_

Era uma vez uma duquesa e um ladrão do povo.

A duquesa vivia em uma grande mansão, na França, e foi prometida ao herdeiro de uma família tão rica quanto a sua.

Só que a duquesa acabou se apaixonando pelo ladrão do povo, que sempre a encontrava.

Eles tiveram três encontros importantes. Dois cruciais.

O primeiro foi quando a duquesa passeava pelas ruas de Paris, sem importar-se com nada. Era mais de meia-noite e uma dupla de bandidos tentou roubar seu colar. A única lembrança de sua mãe.

O ladrão do povo apareceu sem sua máscara e salvou sua vida. A duquesa achou que ele era o herdeiro a quem vamos chamar de bom samaritano.

O segundo encontro dos dois foi em uma outra noite escura, três anos depois do primeiro. Ela caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, quando ouviu a confusão. O ladrão do povo estava sendo perseguido pela polícia.

Afinal, ele não deixava de ser um ladrão, certo?

Só que foi, também, naquele encontro que ocorreu o primeiro beijo dos dois.

E o primeiro tapa dela nele.

Esse encontro foi crucial para que se apaixonassem.

O terceiro e último encontro, aconteceu no jardim da festa dada pela Madame que-deu-o-golpe-do-baú, mas não falemos dela.

A duquesa saiu para arejar a mente e ele estava lá, no jardim.

Conversaram pouco, ela deu um tapa nele e descobriu seu rosto.

Ele era igual o bom samaritano. Aquele do começo da história, se lembram? Agora a duquesa não era mais noiva dele e podia ser livre para ficar com o ladrão do povo.

Depois de uma fuga inusitada, o bom samaritano ajudou os dois a escaparem juntos e a duquesa descobriu que o ladrão do povo e o bom samaritano eram, na verdade, irmãos gêmeos.

Bom, mas é aqui que começa a nossa verdadeira história.

Após a fuga, em Paris, a duquesa e o ladrão do povo se dirigiram para Milão, na Itália. Agora a duquesa era, também, uma ladra do povo e é importante ressaltar que, agora, _ela tinha uma máscara tão legal quanto a do nosso ladrão do povo._

Pois bem. Eles recuperaram o quadro de Mona Lisa e o devolveram ao museu de Paris, na França.

A vida deles se resumia a ir de cidade em cidade numa busca incessante por criminosos que não podiam ser punidos pela Justiça. Era uma vida _bastante_ difícil, mas eles podiam continuar juntos enquanto tivessem o amor um do outro.

Muitos podem pensar que, como ladrões tão bons, os dois eram milionários com tudo o que roubavam, mas isso estava longe de ser a verdade. O dinheiro sempre ficava para os mais pobres e necessitados, como na história de Robin Hood.

Eles costumavam passar as noites em pensões baratas ou qualquer lugar que desse para dormir. O que tinham para viver não era muito, mas era _o_ _bastante._

E, por mais que muitas vezes aquele trabalho pudesse parecer cansativo para a nossa duquesa, ela sempre estava com o ladrão do povo. Porque ela sempre dizia que estar com ele era _o_ _bastante_ para estar bem.

Mas o nosso ladrão do povo sabia que a nossa duquesa não duraria muito nesse mundo de roubos. Porque ela podia ser forte em muitos aspectos, mas ser forte não era _o_ _bastante_ para ser uma ladra. Ela também deveria concordar com aquilo e, apesar de odiar a nobreza, nossa duquesa não concordava com o modo de vida do nosso ladrão do povo.

E, agora, dela também.

Apesar de todas as desavenças que haviam entre eles, estarem juntos era_ o_ _bastante._ Porque, por mais que brigassem, o ladrão do povo e a duquesa, agora também uma ladra, se amavam acima de qualquer coisa.

E ele poderia até desistir de tudo, apenas para ficar com ela.

Mas a duquesa não precisava saber disso.

Ok, talvez ela precisasse.

"Não podemos mais continuar com isso." A duquesa disse, quando fugiam da polícia.

"E por que não? A polícia não vai nos pegar." O ladrão do povo respondeu.

"Pode ser que dessa vez não." A duquesa puxou-o para dentro de um beco escuro. "Mas o que nos garante que não seremos pegos da próxima vez?"

E então o ladrão do povo ficou em silêncio. Talvez sua justiça não fosse _o_ _bastante_ para mudar o mundo, mas já era alguma coisa.

"A nossa justiça pode mudar o mundo." O ladrão do povo respondeu, como se aquilo fosse uma saída.

"Já parou para pensar que talvez a _nossa justiça_ não seja _o bastante_, querido?" A duquesa perguntou, correndo com ele dali.

"Mas já é alguma coisa." O ladrão do povo respondeu.

"Eu estou grávida." A duquesa disse.

E o ladrão do povo ficou estático.

Sem resposta.

Sem saber o que dizer.

"G..grávida?!" O ladrão do povo repetiu, como se tentasse digerir a notícia. Com a vida que levavam, ela grávida não daria certo.

Certo, aquilo era _o_ _bastante_ para que desistisse de brincar de Robin Hood aos 18 anos de idade.

"Grávida." A duquesa respondeu. "Não posso continuar te acompanhando e não quero essa vida para o nosso filho, entendeu? Se você quiser continuar com isso, eu terei que voltar para o mundo da nobreza. Aquele que _nós_ tanto odiamos."

Definitivamente, aquilo era _o bastante_ para que ele desistisse.

"Então nos despediremos." O ladrão do povo disse. "Vamos fazer com que os nobres se lembrem porque somos tão temidos." E sorriu.

"Tudo bem, mas será a última vez." A duquesa ressaltou. "Depois iremos visitar papai. Ele vai adorar saber que estou esperando um filho de um homem com quem não me casei."

"Pensaremos nisso depois. Por hora, estarmos juntos é _o_ _bastante._" O ladrão do povo respondeu.

Então a duquesa e o ladrão do povo fizeram sua última grande aparição nas ruas de Paris. Desmascararam dois grandes charlatões que conseguiam sua fortuna enganando pessoas que não tinham condições sequer para comer através de promessas falsas, dizendo que podiam leva-las de volta às suas famílias.

O dinheiro foi devolvido e a notícia foi dada. O ladrão do povo e a ladra do povo – duquesa – despediram-se das multidões para viverem uma vida comum, mas eles sabiam, seus atos sempre ficariam marcados por onde quer que eles passassem.

"O que vamos fazer?" O, agora, ex-ladrão do povo perguntou.

"Não sei." A duquesa respondeu. "Mas estamos juntos e isso é _o bastante._" Ela sorriu ao dizer isso.

"Nós três." O ex-ladrão do povo sorriu abertamente.

"Que tal irmos visitar o papai?" A duquesa perguntou.

"Eu também tenho família, esqueceu?" Ele rebateu.

"Eu não, mas você sim." Provocou.

"Certo." O ex-ladrão do povo respirou profundamente. "Você está grávida e eu não serei grosso."

"Que bom saber que poderei me aproveitar disso." Ela sorriu abertamente.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse.

"Eu te amo também." Ela respondeu.

E, como num conto de fadas, isso era o_ bastante_ para ficarem felizes para sempre.

**Notas da Autora:**

Hoje eu estou inspirada e essa é mais uma resposta ao desafio 30 cookies!

O tema era _bastante_ e eu escrevi 11 vezes essa palavra, sem contar com o título XD

Para quem já leu minha fic _The Black Rose, _vai percebera sátira que eu fiz ao continuar a história.

Eu dedico essa fic a minha **tia Coala** aká Ms.Cookie/ Hell's Angel & Heaven's Demon (leiam as fics dela!)

Ela sabe porquê.

Enfim, fico por aqui.

Espero que gostem dessa 'continuação' da fic.

Quem não leu a _The Black Rose_ leia, dizem que é uma fic muito boa. Sou suspeita para qualquer comentário.

Deixem reviews!


End file.
